A Different Love
by Lollipop456
Summary: WARNING: Possible Mary-Sue. When Tress Zothorn is given the task of preventing a possible attack on Yoda, she expects it to be an easy mission. Until she meets Darth Maul, who may just tempt Tess into forgetting her duties and herself.Darth Maul x OC.
1. Chapter 1

Tress Zothorn felt her heart beat wildly against her chest as she walked down the halls of the Jedi Temple. Occasionally, she would look at the statues of past Jedi Masters, wondering if this could possibly be the last time she would see them-or the temple-again.

Before entering the council chambers, Tress adjusted the collar of her robe, took a deep breath, and stepped inside. All members of the High Council were present and they were all watching Tress, but she was unable to read their expressions.

"High Council." Tress bowed and rose quickly. "You sent for me?"

"Your master is not here." Mace Windu, one of the council members, observed.

"No, Master Windu. He's been sick for sometime, but he does send his regards to you and the other members of the council."

Master Windu nodded and then leaned back in his seat. "You've been his apprentice for ten years."

"Yes, Master, I have. I became his Padawan when I was fourteen."

"Twenty-four...Unheard age for a Padawan...Too old now for teachings." Master Yoda said, wearing a smile on his wrinkled face.

Tress felt a warmth come to her cheeks. "All of the Padawans don't seem to be past 18."

"A month it has been since you perform the Jedi Trials. Undecided on your future, we were." Master Yoda continued.

Tress looked down at her feet. "Yes, Master."

"No longer is that the matter." Master Yoda said.

Tress raised her head. "Master?"

"Tress Zothorn, after a month of deliberation, The High Council has chosen to grant you the rank of Knight." Master Windu said.

Tress stood frozen in place, in a state of shock. At first she wasn't sure if she heard Master Windu correctly; it was only by seeing the looks of happiness on the faces of the other council members that she realized it was the truth. After a moment of silence, Tress found her voice again.

"T-Thank you, council. Thank you all."

"You're dismissed." Master Windu said.

Tress bowed and left the council chambers. She could feel a wide smile spread across her face and even felt a few tears streak her cheeks. The moment she had dreamed of had finally happened, and she was at last what she had trained so hard to be: A Jedi Knight.


	2. Chapter 2

As the weeks went by, Tress settled well into her new rank and accepted whatever missions she was given. One day, she was practicing her use of the force on small vases that were in the temple. Her master, Raith, watched his former pupil with a proud smile on his face. Because he was an Anzati, he had lived many years and taught many young Padawans; but he had always had a special feeling about Tress' potential.

"She still practices."

Raith looked over his shoulder and saw Master Yoda approaching. He smiled and turned his attention back to Tress.

"She believes that even though she is now a Jedi Knight, that it's no excuse for error." Raith explained.

"Great potential. Just as you sensed." Yoda said.

"Is that why your decision required a month of deliberation?" Raith asked, his tone slightly angry.

Yoda sighed and turned to walk away, but Raith managed to catch up to him.

"Tress may accept that it took longer to grant her the rank of Knight, but I don't. Not without an explanation as to why you had been reluctant."

Yoda stopped in his tracks and then looked up at Raith. He gestured his head towards a nearby room, and they stepped inside.

"We're alone now, Master. Tell me." Raith demanded.

Again, Yoda sighed. "Potential, Tress Zothorn has always had. She is also strong in mind and body. Requirements for any future Jedi Knight."

"Then why, when she passed her trials, did you force her to wait for the decision?"

"The day before her trials, I had sensed that something would soon bring doubt to her. What it was, I cannot say. I was reluctant, because I did not wish for anything to corrupt her."

Raith shrugged. "I've taught her nothing about The Dark Side. As far I'm concerned, she is nothing but proof that honesty and goodness will always exist in The Jedi Order."

"Naive would you say she is?" Yoda asked.

"Not at all, Master." Raith chuckled. "Perhaps the only flaw of character that she has is stubbornness. The child will never accept the word "no."

Yoda looked down and shook his head. "Perhaps this stubbornness that she has, will be the downfall that I've sensed."


	3. Chapter 3

Tress was walking down the hall, when she heard a hushed conversation coming from behind the door to The Council Chambers.

"Rumors it could be." A voice said, and Tress recognized it as Master Yoda's voice.

"If not? If it's true, and The Sith have planned to assassinate you?" Another spoke this time, and Tress knew that voice could only belong to Master Windu.

"I know what you want to say, Mace Windu. Certainty is a must."

"Yes, Master Yoda."

"You suggest that we send a Knight to find out."

"I do."

Tress couldn't stay quiet. If Master Yoda was in danger, she wanted to help. Letting out a deep breath, she stepped into the council chambers.

"I volunteer for this mission." Tress said.

Master Windu and Master Yoda turned to Tress, stunned and wide-eyed. She approached them and bowed.

"If it means defending your life, Master Yoda, I will accept the mission to spy on the Sith." Tress said.

"We had hoped for a Master to take this mission." Master Windu said.

"I know I've many years before I become a master, but I have a loyalty to the Jedi Order. If one of us is in danger, than I intend to help."

Master Windu and Master Yoda looked at each other, before Master Yoda nodded. Master Windu faced Tress again.

"It's said that a small group of Siths are meeting in private at 500 Republica. The top floor, we believe, since it has no occupants residing on it. When you arrive, do not speak to anyone and use your lightsaber if it should come to that."

Tress nodded. She then turned around and walked out of The Council Chambers and to the outside of The Jedi Temple where her speeder was and quickly hopped in. Growing up on Coruscant, she knew exactly where 500 Republica was, but the trouble was going to be getting inside without raising suspicion. Once she had landed the speeder outside of the building, Tress climbed out and went up to the front door. No surprise, there was a guard, and a big one at that.

"Who are you?" The guard asked.

"My name is Tress, and I'm a friend to a resident." Tress said.

The guard studied her. "A Jedi? What friend could you have here?"

"A friend for years. May I come inside?"

The guard gave Tress one more look-over and then stepped away from the entrance, allowing her to enter. Tress draped the hood of her cloak over her head and calmly walked over to the elevator, pressing the number 1,009. There was not many people in the elevator, and Tress kept her head lowered, but out the corner of her eye she could see the looks of suspicion from the passengers. No wonder. Why would anyone go to a floor that is practically abandoned?

Finally, Tress stepped off the elevator and sighed a breath of relief. Now, she just had to find the Sith Lords. Creeping down the darkened hallway, Tress could sense that something was amiss and slowly withdrew her lightsaber, holding it up to protect herself.

Suddenly, there was a thump. Tress froze and listened closely, but heard nothing else. Thinking it was just her mind playing tricks on her, she continued to sneak down the hall.

Then, the sound of footsteps. Tress whirled around, ready to attack, but again there was nothing.

_"Stop worrying herself, Tress. You have to stop jumping at every shadow." Tress thought._

Before Tress could look forward again, someone grabbed her and held her tightly. The person held a red lightsaber to her throat, and Tress could feel that the weapon was only inches from her throat.

"Have you lost your way, Jedi?" A voice growled in the darkness.

Tress turned her head slightly and saw a face. Painted red and black, and smiling menacingly at her. A Sith, no doubt. A Sith that had every intention of slitting her throat.


	4. Chapter 4

Although Tress was terrified, she knew to keep a level-head due to her training as a Jedi. Swallowing hard, Tress found the courage to speak.

"If you kill me, you'll only give yourself away. There are a thousand apartments in this residence, and someone is bound to hear me scream. If not, then they'll hear you try to do away with my body. What do you suppose will happen to you?"

The Sith could only growl in response and lowered his lightsaber. "Leave before I change my mind."

Tress ran off, but hid herself in the darkness until The Sith disappeared inside the apartment. She came out of hiding and pressed her ear to the door to listen.

"Where have you been, apprentice Maul?" A voice asked.

"I apologize for delaying, Master. I had trouble in the hall."

"Trouble?" The voice repeated. "What sort of trouble?"

There was a moment of silence, and Tress was certain that the Sith, who she learned was called Maul, was going to give her away and pretty soon she would be killed.

"It's nothing, Master." Maul said.

"Very well then. Be seated."

There was some movement inside, and soon it had quieted down again.

"Now, we must discuss these rumors that have been heard." The voice said.

"Rumors are harmless." Maul insisted.

"Not if they're true. Which they are." The voice said.

"What do you wish us to do, Sidious? Sit and wait like a restless youngling on a rainy day. If The Sith are to have their chance to ensure peace in the galaxy, then the Jedi must be stopped. Beginning with Yoda." Another voice argued.

That was all Tress needed to hear. She rushed down the hall and to the elevator, quickly pressing the button that would take her to the first floor. As the elevator began its descent, Tress felt a sense of relief wash over her as her mission had been completed, of course she also felt nervous at the prospect of someone wishing to assassinate Master Yoda, and then lastly she couldn't help being confused by Maul. Why had he not sent the others to find her and kill her? He had the chance, but didn't take it. Why would a heartless Sith choose to protect a Jedi Knight?


	5. Chapter 5

When Tress arrived back at The Jedi Temple, it was late at night and she was sure everyone had gone to bed. She was surprised when she saw both Master Windu and Master Yoda were waiting for her.

"Where have you been? Do you have any idea of how late it is?" Master Windu practically shouted.

Tress bowed quickly. "I'm sorry, Masters, but I do have something to report. When I arrived at my intended destination, I encountered an apprentice to a Sith lord."

Master Windu's eyes widened in surprise. "A sith's apprentice? Did you engage him in combat?"

"N-No, Master Windu. He, at first, was about to kill me but I had convinced him to let me go."

"How, if I may ask, was that burn on your neck sustained?" Master Yoda asked.

"Burn, Master?"

Tress felt her neck and when she touched a certain point, she winced in pain. Lifting her hair, she could see a small, second-degree burn on her neck.

"He held his lightsaber to my throat, I suppose the heat of it has caused it."

"Go the Halls of Healing and see that our healers tend to your burn." Master Windu ordered.

Tress sighed and bowed. She walked all the way to to the Halls of Healing, where one of the Jedi healers led her to a room and got her to sit on an examining table. While the healer examined the burn, Tress hardly noticed; her mind was focused on Darth Maul choosing to save her.

"Well, it's nothing that can't be fixed. You are fortunate that you still have your head." The Healer said.

While the Healer used the force to heal the burn, she sensed that something was distracting her patient.

"You're confused." The Healer noted.

"What do you mean?" Tress asked.

"Well, I can sense that you're distracted and that something this evening has greatly confused you."

Tress shrugged her shoulders, but managed to keep her head still. "I admit that I'm puzzled by something."

"You told me that the Sith apprentice released you. Is that what confuses you?"

"No, it was easy to trick him, but...He had a chance to tell his master that I was there, but he didn't."

"Ah, now I see." The Healer was able to heal the blisters that had formed on the burn, and the rest had to heal naturally. "Well, I've done what I'm able. Let me dress it."

The Healer took a bandage, cut off a small piece, and placed it over the burn. "There. I would like it if you stayed here until its healed completely."

"I still don't understand. The Sith hate the Jedi, that's what I've always been taught. That they show no mercy towards them."

"That is true."

"Then why-"

"Hush now. Lay down here and get some sleep."

The Healer helped Tress lay down on the table. She gave her a pillow and blanket, and turned down the light.

"Oh no, I forgot to tell Master Yoda. The rumors about a planned assassination are true, I have to-"

"I'll report this information to him. You've done your duty, young one. Rest."

The Healer's words had a calming effect on Tress and she relaxed. She resolved that once she had healed, she would find Maul and confront him. As dangerous as it was, she would be not be at ease until she knew what had come over the Sith.


End file.
